


Miracles

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushcrush, M/M, Moirails, Quadrant vacillations, Sadstuck, matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's upset because of the whole planets-being-destroyed-species-being-annihilated deal and his flushcrush, Gamzee, comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Quadrant vacillations from =<3

carcinoGeneticist [cG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [tC].

cG:==> GAMZEE, WHERE IN THE TAINTCHAFFING SWEET ALMIGHTIES HAVE YOU BEEN?  
tC:==> AlL uP aNd ArOuNd, mY bRoThEr. WhErE hAvE yOu BeEn, bEst FrIeNd? :0)  
cG:==> I REALLY CAN’T STAND YOU AND I HATE HOW YOU TYPE, IT JUST BOTHERS ME SO MUCH, HAVE I MENTIONED THAT?  
tC:==> YoU sAy It PrEtTy MuCh EvErY tImE wE tAlK...  
tC:==> YoU jUsT gOt To Be GoInG wItH wHaT fEeLs RiGhT aT wHeRe YoUr HeArT’s Up In, YoU kNoW?  
cG:==> I OFTEN WONDER WHAT I DID WRONG TO DESERVE SUCH A TERRIBLE FRIEND LIKE YOU.  
cG:==> OR WHAT AWFUL THING I’LL DO IN THE FUTURE THAT I’M BEING PUNISHED IN ADVANCE FOR.  
cG:==> MAYBE I'M JUST LIKE PREEMPTIVELY THE WORST PIECE OF TRASH WHO EVER LIVED AND DON'T EVEN KNOW IT YET, BUT HEY LOOK, YOUR FRIENDSHIP IS EXHIBIT A I GUESS.   
tC:==> It’S sUcH a BeAuTiFuL tHiNg, ThIs TrOlL dIsEaSe CaLlEd FrIeNdShIp.  
tC:==> It’S a MiRaClE.  
cG:==> FRIENDSHIP ISN’T A DISEASE, YOU SPONGEPAN.   
cG:==> IT’S MORE OF MISTAKE. A BIG JOKE OF NATURE.  
tC:==> It’S a MiRaClE, mY bRoThEr.  
cG:==> DON’T START WITH THE MIRACLE NONSENSE AGAIN.  
tC:==> It’S aLl Up LiKe A bOtTlE oF fAyGo SoMeBoDy’S dOnE aLl Up AnD sHoOk Up.  
tC:==> AnD iT’s AlL hIsSiNg Or WhAtEvEr.   
tC:==> LiKe, WhO tOlD iT tO dO tHaT?  
cG:==> WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT. YOU ARE LITERALLY THE ONLY TROLL WHO CARES ABOUT THAT POISON YOU SHOVE DOWN YOUR PROTEIN CHUTE.  
cG:==> THIS ARGUMENT IS POINTLESS.   
cG:==> JUST COME TO MY HIVE, YOU CLOWN.  
tC:==> YoU aLl Up AnD gOt It, KaRbRo.   
tC:==> :0)

carcinoGeneticist [cG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [tC].

??:==> Be GAMZEE MAKARA.

Gamzee greeted Karkat by shouting a particularly pleasing “Honk!”, as he entered the other’s hive, a bottle of Redpop! Faygo in one hand. The smaller troll looked up with an exasperated, eternally irate expression plastered on his face. 

“Must you be such an annoying, twinkly-eyed doozy?” Karkat spat, standing fluidly. Gamzee, accustomed to the foul mood of his self-proclaimed best friend, simply stepped further into the dwelling, closing the door behind them. Karkat aggressively shook his head before leading the older troll into his respiteblock. 

“Okay, spongepan, I propose an idea.” He said tartly, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, do you know how we’ve been-well, I don’t know why I’m asking you if you think, or know...”

He shook his head and glanced to the side, turning and sitting in his computer chair tiredly. “Gam?”

“Yeah, my brother?” Gamzee replied softly, taking a seat on the edge of Karkat’s pod before sipping at the ruby Faygo.

“I...feel...” Karkat shook his head again, glowering at the worn carpet. “I feel bad. For losing Alternia. And being a terrible leader.”

Gamzee cocked his head to the side, brows knitting together in concern. “Oh, Karbro. It’ll be okay, there ain’t nobody who blames you for all of that what happened.” He made his way to the other’s side swiftly, kneeling before him and setting the Faygo aside.

Gently, the taller troll took Karkat’s hands in his own. “Karbro?” He murmured, taking a deep breath.

“What is it, you imbecile?” Karkat grumbled, turning his head aside from Gamzee’s steely, violet gaze. 

“You’re always gonna’ be the best leader I’ve ever known, best friend.” He replied quietly, ignoring the insults he’d come to expect.

“Whatever.” Karkat nearly hissed, skin flushing so dark it was nearly beguile instead of the customary ashy tone.

Knowing he’d made Karkat feel at least temporarily better, Gamzee grinned sharkishly and took the opportunity to nuzzle up against the side of Karkat’s shoulder. “Gamzee!” Karkat shouted, shoving him hard enough to send his arms pin-wheeling to stay balanced. 

“What?” He asked teasingly as Karkat stood and stomped over to his pod, glaring at his moirail.

“Quadrants, Gamzee.” The smaller troll snapped, crossing his arms again, as if to ward off the other.

“Aw, ain’t nobody all up and bothered about all that quadrant noise, Karbro.” Gamzee laughed, brushing the complaints aside and smirking crookedly. 

“Just...shut up, Gamzee.” Karkat grumbled, turning his face aside and sighing long and slow. “I’m still an awful leader.” 

“No, you’re not.” Gamzee growled in response, coming to Karkat’s defense immediately. 

“But...our entire planet, our species is gone because of-”

“Us.” Gamzee interjected. “Us, Karkat. I know. I was the one who got sober and slaughtered our friends. Nepeta, Equius, Tavros...” He swallowed heavily and looked up into Karkat’s eyes, gaze firm and unwavering. “But it’s alright. I promise. We’ll be okay. You know why?”

“Of course not, you clown.” Karkat said weakly, honey eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Because we’re all up and here together, for each other. Because I’m flushed for you. Because we’re best friends, Karbro.” He said slowly, drawing Karkat into a hug to punctuate the last syllable.

The younger troll had never seemed nor felt so small, cradled in Gamzee’s arms, being held close enough to hear the juggalo’s heartbeat pounding rhythmically. He let out a deep, shuddering breath, and closed his eyes, subconsciously pressing into Gamzee’s firm chest. 

“Yeah. I’m flushed for you too, Gam.” He whispered, voice hoarse with raw emotion. 

Gamzee smiled and tightened his grip on the other, one hand reaching up to stroke the ebony fringe between the smaller troll’s horns. “I know, brother. I know.” He murmured, rocking onto his heels and resting his shoulder blades back against the wall of the pod. 

Karkat relaxed more, burying his face in Gamzee’s shoulder and sighing again, breathing him in and drifting off to a calm lull. Gamzee continued stroking his friend’s hair until he was asleep, then followed him into the void.


End file.
